Tis' the Season
by MegEvans1983
Summary: The year is 2017, and the season is upon the McNally-Swarek household.


**A/N: **Yet another one-shot; yes :o) this one takes place on Christmas morning, an idea that popped into my head the other day ... ;o)

Reviews would be terrific ... :o)

Merry Christmas all ...

* * *

**Christmas, 2017 **

* * *

Outside, a linen of white covers everything; the rooftops, the lawns, the trees, the cars and the sidewalks. The wind is cold and biting, the few people who are out this early morning walking their dogs are bundled up in parkas, scarfs, hats and mittens.

Inside though, it's cozy and warm, as the McNally-Swarek household is starting to wake up, the realization that it's Christmas Day slowly dawning on them. A sigh escapes Andy's throat, as she turns on her side sliding a hand across her husband's stomach. He grunts deep in his throat, absentmindedly kissing his wife on the top of her head as she nestles her head on his chest.

Six years after the taskforce, Andy is now Andrea McNally-Swarek, married to Sam, and mother to Hannah; 4 with another one on the way. She is five months pregnant with their baby boy. They found out the gender a week ago and they're over the moon by the prospect of meeting their son and Hannah's little brother in four months' time.

* * *

"_So, Doc, what's the verdict?" Sam asked what seemed like eons after the good doctor had placed the transducer on Andy's swollen belly. _

"_Patience is a virtue, Mr. Swarek," Colleen Davis admonished the father-to-be, while Andy squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly._

"_Can't blame a guy for being anxious," Sam quipped before kissing Andy on the temple._

'_**Sorry'**__, Andy mouthed to the doctor, silently apologizing for her profusely fretful husband. Dr. Davis just shrugged her slim shoulders before getting back to the job at hand._

"_Here we go!" she suddenly exclaimed, her intuitive eyes having caught sight of something on the screen._

"_What do you see?" Sam asked squinting his eyes to get a closer look at the screen._

"_Your baby boy," the doctor replied before pressing a button printing out a copy of their very first picture of their son._

"_A boy? We're having a boy?" Sam asked incredulous breathing heavily, as Andy looked on mesmerized as her husband's face lit up at the prospect of having a son. He adored Hannah; their little girl had had him wrapped around her little finger ever since she had been born four years ago._

_Andy could still remember the moment, Sam had held their little girl for the first time in the delivery room; the way his eyes had never wavered from the miracle cradled in his strong arms. But having a son was according to every source Andy had come upon something very special for a man. Whereas Andy could host tea parties with Hannah, play dress-up and hair salon, Sam could now go fishing, play ball and talk sports with their son. Their __**son**__, wauw._

"_Yes," the doctor nodded her head affirmatively, letting the news sink in. _

"_Thank you," Sam's eyes all but sparkled when he pressed his forehead against Andy's, giving thanks for the extraordinary gifts she had bestowed on him; namely their children, next to loving him as absolute as she did._

* * *

Sam, Andy, Hannah and Boo live in what used to be Sam's bachelor pad; a two-story house – complete with a garage and yard. The yard has proven to be very handy with an energy pumped Labradoodle and a tomboyish four year old girl. Boo is the perfect dog, aside from being well-trained, he's also gentle with Hannah. One of the first things they had done, when bringing her home from the hospital four odd years ago, had been to place her on a blanket on the floor, and let Boo introduce himself to her. The well-mannered pooch had sniffed at the dark-haired bundle of joy a couple of times before sneezing and padding over to his basket to catch up on some well-deserved sleep. When walking with the baby carriage, Boo walked next to it, protecting the newest addition to his family, Hannah could even climb on top of him, and he would just lie there and take it.

The choice to keep living in Sam's house, and sell Andy's condo had proven to be a wise choice. They had looked for another house in the vicinity of Sam's, the idea of a new start appealing to both of them in all aspects of their life together. But relating the home buyers' market to their paychecks, they had decided to instead re-decorate Sam's house to fit a style acceptable by them both.

Sam is a proud man these days; he has a gorgeous woman by his side – not to mention – in four months' time - two of the cutest Toronto kids ever. He never knew he could feel this content and happy. He has always thought these types of feelings were for other people, certainly not for him. How wrong had he been? Everything has changed the day a certain rookie cop tackled him in a back alley and tried to kiss him.

"Morning," Andy exhales sliding one smooth leg up and down Sam's leg in a repetitive motion.

"Hello gorgeous," he grins against her hairline gathering her closer sharing their combined body heat. Seven years later, and he still can't get enough of her skin on his. "Slept well?" he asks moving one hand down to her swollen stomach, something he loves to do, especially when their baby boy is kicking up a storm.

"Heavenly," she giggles, the very word bringing memories of the 'Alpine Inn', cover apartment and their first time to light.

Andy moves her hand to cover his on her pregnant belly, letting her thumb grace the silver band adorning his ring finger. The diamond on her own ring catches the light emanating from the picture window catapulting her back in time to the exact moment Sam had asked her to marry him.

* * *

"_Andy?" Sam whispered into the darkness of their bedroom. _

_It was exactly one year ago, that Jerry Barber had died. They had spent the day with Traci and Leo paying homage to the man, who had touched all of their lives in a unique way. Several hours later, Sam and Andy were lying in bed, an essential question all but burning a hole in Sam's mind. _

"_Hmm?" Andy murmured into the pillow, seconds from falling asleep, feeling him settling his head in the space between her neck and shoulder placing a soft kiss there._

"_You know I love you, right?" he asked with a sudden need to tell her in the wee hours of the night._

_Andy's eyes immediately popped open at the vulnerability apparent in his voice. She hadn't heard that tone since the night they had reunited following her return from the taskforce. Andy turned her body around, finding him propped up on an elbow staring at her with his soulful brown eyes._

"_Sam…?" she breathed lifting her fingers to his stubble chin, running the tips of her fingers across it reverentially. "What's going on?" _

"_I love you," Sam stated with a finality that took Andy's breath away. She knew he loved her, but to actually hear him say the exact words was mind-blowing every single time._

"_I love you too," she replied with a soft smile. _

_He suddenly turned on his side, turning on the bedside lamp before opening the drawer in his nightstand withdrawing an item from it before resuming his earlier position next to her on the bed. _

"_Marry me, Andy…," Sam popped open the lid of a black ring box revealing a beautiful ring to her stunned eyes. A princess cut diamond sitting in the center of a silver ring with small diamonds adorning it on either side sat sturdy in the middle of the ring box._

_Andy couldn't get a single word past her constricted throat, as she just stared between Sam and the drop-dead gorgeous ring sitting in the velvety pouch of the ring box. "…Sam…I…Sam…," she stammered her way through, her mouth agape._

"_I love you, Andy; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I no longer want to run away from commitments, I want to run towards them, with you. Marry me," he lifted the ring from the ring box holding it up for her to see._

_Andy bit into her lower lip, as an array of tears began to make its way down her soft features. "Yes," she whispered nodding her head profusely. "Yes, I will marry you!" she exclaimed happily before Sam grinned out loud, slanting his mouth across hers._

* * *

"I'll show you heavenly," Sam smirks down at her, climbing on top of her, carefully keeping his weighs off of her by the use of his arms, while attacking her throat with his lips and tongue.

"Sam!" she yelps giggling helplessly at both her husband's advances, but also the sensation of Boo's wet snout poking her leg underneath the covers.

"Boo, shoo," Sam shoves the dog out of the way before getting back to pleasing his wife. It doesn't last long though, because soon after Boo lies down by the end of the bed grunting loudly, small feet running across the floor in the hallway can be heard, and they both instantly know that the jig is up.

"Mommy, mommy!" four year-old Hannah yells, snatching the bedroom door open. Sam has in-between hearing her barreling down the hallway and entering the bedroom, hoisted himself off of Andy, so that they're sitting up in bed when she throws herself at them.

"Merry Christmas, gorgeous girl," Andy beams at her daughter as they share hugs and kisses, while Boo looks on with his ears raised high and his tail wagging.

"Mornin' baby," Hannah tells Andy's bump kissing it before launching herself at Sam, who squeezes her tight in his tight embrace showering her face with kisses.

"Is someone ready for her presents?" Andy asks playfully, as Hannah runs out of the bedroom with Boo in tow.

"I think you can take that as a yes," Sam grins at her, as he helps her out of bed and into her grey kimono before they follow in their daughter's footsteps.

When they enter the kitchen, Hannah is trying to pour some food for Boo, but considering the size of the bag, Sam takes over. This way, they won't spend the next thirty minutes cleaning up after their little girl's desire to do everything herself, because she's a big girl now, when opening presents is so much more fun.

While Boo is being presented with food and water, Andy puts on some coffee, while Hannah places herself in front of the Christmas tree, waiting for her parents to join her, albeit impatiently.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Hannah is playing with her new doll, while her parents are sitting on the couch, Sam holding Andy close to his side.

"Just think, that next year we'll have two of them," Sam whispers against her temple.

"Good thing, you're a Detective now," Andy giggles, her hands perched on top of Sam's on her swollen belly.

"What are you whispering about?" Hannah pipes up looking at her parents quizzically. Sam grins at their daughter when Andy lets out a gasp. "What's wrong, mommy?" she asks.

"Come here, honey," she waves her over. Andy takes Hannah's hand in hers and places both their hands on the spot where the baby just kicked before. Sam joins in on the fun, and watches on mesmerized as Hannah feels her brother kicking for the first time.

"Is that the baby?" Hannah asks shocked.

"That's your brother, baby," Andy nods her head, as Hannah bends her head to her mother's belly, giving it a soft kiss.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," Sam smiles against Andy's cheek.

"Merry Christmas," Andy replies turning her head before placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
